


A Burning Ring Of Fire

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Antoine Triplett Lives, F/M, One-Sided QuakeRider, Skye doesn't exactly know Robbie after all, Time Travel, quakerider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-31 21:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: And it burns, burns, burnsThe ring of fire, the ring of fire





	A Burning Ring Of Fire

I have no clue how this will do so if it largely goes ignored I know it flopped and leave it with most of my QuakeRider WIPs in hiatus Hell. Really am only posting this because my Muses had an idea and just wouldn't stop whispering in my ears so I typed this up and it will either get some love or not it is out of my hands now.

**WarNinGs**: Trip lives, Time Travel, Kinda One Sided QuakeRider 

**Aishi Say**

_"I fell into a burnin' ring of fire_  
_I went down, down, down_  
_And the flames went higher_  
_And it burns, burns, burns_  
_The ring of fire, the ring of fire."_

Johnny Cash's 'Ring of Fire', yeah kinda have a bit of fun with this song, it is a classic.

**AND IT BURNS, BURNS, BURNS THE RING OF FIRE, THE RING OF FIRE**

Trip watched helplessly as stone seemed to grow over Skye, it moved so fast. She extended her hand crying out his name and he froze hearing something akin to crackling flames behind him, which made absolutely no sense. A strong gloved hand closed around his shoulder and he was whipped around and shoved so fast it took him a moment to realize what had just happened. Skye was almost completely covered in stone, the crystal growing and glowing, and some strange guy was standing where he had been on the other side of a ring of fire. Getting it was some portal Trip ignored it, now was not the time, as it started to close he swallowed, "Destroy that crystal!"

**AND IT BURNS, BURNS, BURNS THE RING OF FIRE, THE RING OF FIRE**

Robbie turned at the shouted order as his portal closed, turning back to the crystal he glared it feeling its threat even if he did not understand it. Jerking his chain free he brought it down shattering the strange stone, it all but dusted upon impact. Frowning he glanced at the statue to his left, an unknown women but wickedness hid within the alien stone. Turning to the second one he blinked, he knew the feel of that soul even if it was different some how, "Daisy?" Confused he ran his gloved fingers over odd stone blinking when he saw the back of his hand. Pulling away he watched as his hand changed to stone, feeling the rest follow suite he closed his eyes trusting the Rider to see him through whatever was happening.

**AND IT BURNS, BURNS, BURNS THE RING OF FIRE, THE RING OF FIRE**

Stone fell from fingers and they wiggled free, chips flaking and falling slowly from her skin and clothes. When a chunk fell from her left eye she blinked in shock. Trip was no where in sight but a stranger seemed to have been turned to stone. Perhaps another like Mack who had ended up here only to region themselves in time to try and stop whatever this place was, dying in the process. Flexing free she watched stone crack, the room shaking, a chunk falling away to reveal part of a skull. Covering her mouth to stop a scream she closed her eyes, the obelisk always made people stone no bones left. Lowering her hands she walked up to the stranger, reaching out she laid her hand on his chest looking up. "You got Trip out of here didn't you? Thank you..." Fingers hesitated before they brushed a stone cheek with a sad smile, "I'm sorry...I hope you know that somehow." Sniffing she froze when an ember seemed to come to life in the depths of the empty socket. Sure she was seeing things she lowered her hand mentally chiding herself before the odd lines on the skull glowed then burst into flame. Backing away until the small of her back hit the pedestal she watched flames lick at the cracks in the stone, flaring before the stone fell into so many smoking chunks. The flaming skull's jaw opened as if taking a breath before gloved hands brushed nonexistent dust from thick leather. Swallowing Skye really wished she still had the gun she had used on Ward, not that shooting the thing would work as well as shooting him. Bumping a chunk of stone skin she froze when those embers focused on her, dead still it was still terrifying. Flames shifted as the skull tilted to the right, hands at his sides, he did not seem to be threatening her. "Nice whatever you are, good boy, stay."

Jaw moved as if chuckling silently at her and she frowned, it was eerie as Hell but somehow just a bit endearing of all things. If she was right and it had saved Trip then it had to be nice right? Sure it was scary looking but it was not doing anything but standing there. Lifting her hands from smooth stone she took a tiny step towards it. Gloved hands raised in a classic surrender gesture before arms were loosely crossed. "So you are friendly then?" The skeleton shook it's head before nodding towards her. "Just me...no me and my friends?" That got her a nod, so the guy, did gender still mater when you were just bones, was selective. "Why us?" Skull tilted at her as if thinking, it was also oddly endearing for some reason. After a moment a gloved hand pointed at his chest then her, she frowned confused. "Um...heart?" Skull straightened, "you like our good hearts?" The skeleton nodded and Skye couldn't help but smile a little at that. When the skull turned as if hearing something she frowned, "My friends...you got in here so you can get out right? Can you help me?" Once more the skull dipped and rose, flames shifting never dying or leaving smoke. "Good, I wish you could talk because I have so many questions and I can't sign to save my life."

A gloved finger rose before flames died as if suddenly blown out. Hands went back to her mouth as ash seemed to form from thin air, changing back into soft tissues as if burning in reverse. Dark eyes glinted in the light from around the pedestal, "Not a problem."

Skye gaped, what else could she really do? Taking a moment to mentally shake herself she looked the guy over, she had barely noticed what he was wearing since she was focused on the skull. Leather jacket was thick, a distinct white pattern marked it as not standard biker, jeans and sneakers perfectly normal, gloves not all that odd, coloring healthy. All in all he was a normal looking guy with a punk vibe going, a very cute guy now that all his skin was back where it should be. If her mom did not age then she could work with growing back body parts, life had only gotten stranger after getting her badge. "That looked like it hurt, did it?"

"Every time," Robbie answered softly with a hint of a regretful smile before reaching down to retrieve his chain.

Lips parted to say something sympathetic only to shift into a frown, "A chain? What good is a chain in a sealed alien rock room?"

"None," Robbie replied as he eyed the wall, he did not like the feel of Kree technology.

"Then what are you going to do with it?" The guy had to have a reason to have it, she had seen fire before Trip had been jerked away.

“This,” Robbie answered as he swung the heavy chain as he had the day he had left. A spinning ring of flame forming with a distorted view of rock beyond it. Jerking his chain back to his side he swung it once more causing it to wrap around his leather clad chest like a sash. “Coming?”

Skye frowned at the coy answer, that chain was heavy and all but it was no match for solid stone walls. When he swung she expected the clang of metal on stone not what she saw. Metal moved far too gracefully as it caught fire, so he could control fire then. A large ring of flaming metal may cut through stone given time, she was not a scientist, but he was not moving forward. The center of the ring took on a distorted image like some sci-fi portal and she took a few steps closer curiosity overriding reason. A sudden jerk to his left got a jump before she watched the chain move to wrap around his chest, wisps of smoke rising from it. “You expect me to walk through that thing?”

Robbie turned to fully face the agent, “I can throw you if you'd prefer?”

Skye narrowed her eyes at the suggestion, “You could try.” She was tougher then she looked and was sick and tired of men underestimating her.

A dark brow arched before Robbie shook his head with a sigh, “Suit yourself Chica.” Turning he started for the portal, it was nothing new to him now.

“WAIT!” Skye cried as she lunged grabbing the stranger's wrist, relaxing when he stepped back through clearly fine. “You're sure that thing is safe?”

Robbie shrugged, “As long as you don't touch the flaming part sure...mostly.”

“Mostly? How can you even...wait don't tell me,” Skye held up her hands deciding she did not want to think about it. The stranger gave her a slight nod before holding out his gloved hand, she studied it for a moment. If he could channel fire then taking his hand could be dangerous, of course she had already grabbed him and nothing had happened. He did not seem to be there to hurt anyone, and had done nothing to her. Sighing she placed her hand in his, gloved fingers closing lightly over her bare ones as he turned to leave once more. Following him out she closed her eyes, her gut was right more often then not and it said trust this one at least a little.

**AND IT BURNS, BURNS, BURNS THE RING OF FIRE, THE RING OF FIRE**

Coulson smacked the stone walls frustrated, Skye and Trip were here somewhere still. Mack was unconscious but seemed to be otherwise all right, while no doctor he had been an agent long enough to preform a decent visual assessment. Footsteps drew his attention as he turned gun aiming, relaxing with a soft sigh, “Trip...where's Skye?”

Trip lowered his hands, Mack looked pretty good for a guy who had fallen into this maze, “The room sealed. Did you send some guy after her?”

Coulson frowned, “No, why?”

“Some guy I have never seen before shoved me through some portal and I have no clue what happened after that. Since we are all still standing here I guess he destroyed the crystal like I told him to.” Trip was pretty sure if the crystal had done whatever it was designed to they all would know about it.

“Portal...sounds useful but no. Help me with Mack, we need to get him out of here and find Skye,” Coulson was not going leave her down here one way or the other. May was above ground with a team so all they had to do was get Mack to an exist then they could get a proper search going.

Trip nodded as he moved to slip a large arm over his shoulder so he could help drag the larger black male along. “I got the feeling the guy was not with Raine, could be wrong though.”

“Would be nice if more went our way today but we'll worry about him when we find him,” Coulson would prefer to not have another enemy running around down here, especially not with that kind of tech.

Trip frowned but dropped it as he walked, Mack was a lot of dead weight to drag so far on top of the rest of their day. Looking up when he heard Skye's voice demanding some sort of answer he smiled when the stranger rounded a corner with Skye at his heels looking annoyed but perfectly fine, “Skye.”

“Trip, Coulson, Mack!” Running past the stranger she hugged Trip then Coulson, they looked exhausted.

“He with you?” Coulson asked nodding towards the stranger who seemed to be armed with only a length of heavy looking chain.

“Um...sorta,” Skye answered shrugging, “All I know is he can do freaky things with fire and saved Trip's life since he was not immune to the obelisk like I am.”

Coulson frowned as he studied the guy, he had so many questions but now was really not the time. “All right you follow we can sort all this out topside. What happened to Raine?”

“That the evil one?” Robbie asked since he had never heard of her before, Trip was the only one there he did not know.

“She's a bitch and a half but yeah. She must have booked it before I recovered because this charming devil was the only one I saw.” Jerking her thumb at the guy she rolled her eyes, “Not a big talker but he seems housebroken at least.”

“Next time I'll leave you trapped in a rock maze,” Robbie quipped as he walked up to the trio, both agents looked worn out and he was fond of one of them. Turning he back up until Mack was behind him, “I got 'em. I'm stronger then I look.” Coulson frowned at him but draped Mack's arm over his leather clad shoulder. Trip followed suit and Robbie took hold of Mack's arms before easily walking forward, his friend's chin resting on his left shoulder safe from his chain.

Skye blinked when then guy walked past her as if carrying nothing, what was this guy, “We sure Sif didn't send us a new friend?”

Coulson shook his head, “No reports of Assgardins acting that normal. You mentioned fire, he may be another successful experiment.”

“Whatever he is I hope he's on our side,” Trip could use a nice long soak in a hot tub and a week long nap after today.

Skye frowned as the agents followed the new guy like he knew the way out, for all she knew he did. “He seems to get we are the good guys so I think we'll be able to avoid a fight once we get out of here.”

“From your lips to God's ears girl,” Trip commented hoping their day was looking up now that they were all back together.

**AND IT BURNS, BURNS, BURNS THE RING OF FIRE, THE RING OF FIRE**

Robbie crossed his arms as he stood off to the side as Mack was looked over before being loaded up. May he was familiar with, Fitz-Simmons he knew more of then knew, the others were just there and he ignored them unless they drew close. Simmons had declared him not a national safety hazard so as long as he was still no one seemed to mind him. Coulson and May started yell talking the moment they moved off to the side. Trip was being looked at with Daisy next in line, white protective suits were moving to head down since alien site and all that. Robbie was not interested in Kree tech, it was dormant and was no threat unless someone else knew how to use it. Raine seemed to so he would have to see to hunting her down, the sins he had smelt on her were enough to earn her his personal attention. Sighing he was getting restless, just standing around was not his style, he needed to do something soon or he would be the one ready to crawl out of his skin rather then the Rider.

When a white suit neared him he looked up, noting Simmons face he straighten. When she stopped he nodded slightly, “Need something?”

“Actually yes. Since you were exposed to the obelisk and survived I would like to keep you in quarantine until I can be sure you are not suffering any ill effects.” Simmons answered keeping her voice friendly and professional since the man had been very cooperative for a civilian.

Robbie tilted his head as he considered his options, he did not like cages but he knew Simmons was no threat. “I either go willing or I will be forced right?”

Simmons frowned, “Yes. Kree technology can be very dangerous, and you have been exposed to some of the most dangerous we are currently aware of.”

Robbie frowned, the crystal had to be what triggered the change in Inhumans before it got into the oceans and was deluded enough to no longer be lethal to humans. If that stuff was on his clothes it could be dangerous to Gabe and that alone was enough to secure his compliance. Nodding he uncrossed his arms, “I won't fight you.”

“Thank you. I know this must all be disconcerting for you rest, assured we make it as quick and painless as we can.” Simmons had been worried for a moment but the stranger was reasonable simply one who wanted to know the facts. “Please join the others in that Quinjet over there and they will see to you while I oversee the teams here.” The man nodded before walking off as directed, the armed agents escorting as was protocol. Nodding to herself she got back to work, there was much to do and worrying for her friends would not help get any of it done.

**AND IT BURNS, BURNS, BURNS THE RING OF FIRE, THE RING OF FIRE**

Trip rapped on his glass wall smiling when Skye looked up and moved to the intercom, “So how is our new friend doing?”

Skye glanced at the room beside her when the guy was pacing, “Not sure...there is something about him though.”

“Yeah?” Trip asked curious, the guy was hiding something but that did not mean he was a threat.

“The way he watches us, I feel like I am being studied though not like Ward doing it from his cage. I sound crazy don't I?” Skye was not sure she was explaining it very well but Trip was insightful.

“Try talking to the guy, you're good with people.” Trip nodded behind them, “Go on now go make a new friend.”

Skye shook her head but walked up to the other wall, the guy looked bored rather then agitated and she felt for him, these boxes were no fun. Rapping on the glass she his the intercom, “Wanna talk?”

Robbie paced allowing his mind to wandered as he moved, he was safe here, these people were no threat to Gabe. Daisy's voice stopped him dead and he turned, moving up to the panel he hit talk, “About?”

“Anything being in these boxes suck,” Skye was curious and he had a pleasant voice so talking should be a nice way to pass the time.

Robbie sighed leaning his should against the wall, “I don't like being confined but it's for the greater good so...”

“Yeah,” Skye agreed nodding, “So you got a name?”

“Everyone has a name Chica,” Robbie commented with a bit of a smirk, banter had become almost default before he had left again.

Skye frowned before noting the slight smirk, so he was that type was he? “Can I pronounce it without butchering it?”

Robbie couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “Yeah, you can call me Reyes.”

“Reyes...nice and simple. I'm Skye,” Skye was feeling a bit better now, he was watching her but no more then Trip would if they were talking instead.

Robbie frowned prossecing, Skye was what Daisy had gone by before learning where she came from, good people turned monster just like him. She had stopped going by that name a year or two before crossing paths with him. If he was right then he was a year to maybe three in the past which meant HYDRA and/or Hive do deal with. A worried call of his name drew his attention, "huh?"

"You zoned on me there for a minuet...you good?" Skye frowned at the strange man concerned, she was not used to men zoning on her.

"Yeah, sorry," Robbie answered as he turned to face her, catching sight of Simmons and Coulson he walked away from Skye and up to the door. Coulson frowned when he waved the agent over but walked up to the intercom, "Coulson we need to talk."

Coulson eyed the stranger, his body langue and tone all screamed sincere which got the super spy's attention, "About Mr...?"

"Reyes," Robbie answered, "0-8-4."

"Who told you that number?" Coulson demanded frowning, this guy was not an agent.

"You did, or you will."

**AND IT BURNS, BURNS, BURNS THE RING OF FIRE, THE RING OF FIRE**

And that is the end. Hopefully this will go over well but who knows anymore, I've been flamed for writing fluff in this Fandom so every post is a crap shoot nowadays.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like this one will end up in Hiatus Hell as well, expected as much.


End file.
